Sekirei: Rebirth eX
by VampireRoxas
Summary: Continuing from Season One, Roxas was in two week coma & wakes up from a unexpected dream he had with his mother. You will learn about more of Roxas's childhood past. Will he still be the hero and stay by Maison Izumo's side forever? Or will he astray away from Maison Izumo to follow Karasuba's footsteps and join forces with The Discipline Squad?
1. Prologue Chapter

Welcome to the second Season of Sekirei: Rebirth! Just to refresh your memory, I wrote about prologue bio about the characters you will face, including Roxas's bio from his past and learn the truth about him when he was younger. The prologue is pretty long, so grab a bag of chips and enjoy ^w^ !

Ah, Maison Izumo. A peaceful, powerful, and a well protected Inn from other Sekireis & Ashikabis who dared not to attack where a fearful woman named Miya Asama, Sekirei No.01, eight and a half other Sekirei and one and a half Ashikabis lived. I'll explain the following Izumo residents in this prologue.

Minato Sahashi, a nineteen year old boy who failed his entrance exams. Twice. He is the Ashikabi of six beautiful Sekireis, and lives in the northern part of the city with the most Sekirei, which makes him "The Ashikabi of the North."

His first Sekirei named Musubi, Sekirei No.88. They have met when she fell out the sky. Soon, they we're being chased twin Sekirei sisters (Hikari [Sekirei No.11] & Hibiki [Sekirei No.12]), and for some odd reason Musubi was reacting to Minato, causing herself to be winged by Minato, also making her to emerge.

Winging & emerging means for a Sekirei to kiss another human being, or in other terms, exchanging saliva. Once their kiss and their saliva are in contact, the Sekirei's back part of the body starts to shine out bright, glowing wings. This action makes the human the Sekireis's Ashikabi. THe Sekirei vows to protect and stay by their Ashikabi's side forever.

Anyway, Minato's second Sekirei Kusano, Sekirei No.108. She is around the age of seven and eight years. They met when she was known as, "The Green Girl." An illusion forms in front of Minato, telling him to help and rescue her. As night time came he was able to locate Kusano in her unstable made forest by her Nature element. Once both Kusano and Minato arrive at Maison Izumo, she asks Minato to be her Ashikabi, then kisses him. (Pedophile...Just kidding,)

His third Sekirei Matsu, Sekirei No.02. She is a genius computer hacker and is able to hack other technology by using her hack element. She was a former member of the 1st generation Discipline Squad. But now she is on the run and is wanted for stealing a Sekirei jinki, an extreme valuable item from MBI. She met Minato when he was taking a bath. She sneaks up on him and tries to kiss him (Not by force...) but was stopped by Miya. Right around passed midnight, Matsu sneaks inside Minato's bedroom giving him a kiss and becoming Minato's Sekirei.

His fourth Sekirei Tsukiumi Sekirei No.09. They have met when Tsukiumi attacked Minato. She hated everything about having an Ashikabi and threatens Minato that he will be killed by her hands. But as soon she is encountered by the twin Sekirei and their Ashikabi (Kaoru Seo), she was nearly winged by him by force. Minato to him to stop trying to take his Sekirei and told him to back off. Saying those words made Tsukiumi react to Minato. The Ashikabi agreed and let Tsukiumi be. Shortly after that incident, Tsukiumi connected her lips towards Minato, kissing him. Tsukiumi also speaks in first person. (Saying this like Thy, Thine, or Thou.)

His fifth Sekirei Kazehana, Sekirei No.03. She was also formerly a member of the first generation Discipline Squad. she met Minato at Maison Izumo. As soon she wa staying for a while, she develops a crush upon Minato because he resembles a lot like his father. Sometime in the morning, She saw Minato sleeping in his room, and nearly kissed him, but caught when he woke up. Later in the day She was fighting of the present Discipline Squad when they kidnapped Minato. He was saying encouraging words to Kazehana to take her feel stronger. Kazehana was reacting to Minato and wanted him to be her Ashikabi. Minato panicked a little, but kissed Kazehana, becoming her Ashikabi. She is also a lover of Sake.

And finally his sixth Sekirei Homura (Goes by the name Kagari) Sekirei No.06. Kagari is an unusal Sekirei. Nobody knows if Kagari is a man or a woman. Kagari met Musubi & Minato when they both fell down from the sky and onto Maison Izumo property. Once Kagari treats to Minato's bruises, she gets a weird feeling in her heart, thus making her unconfortable around Minato. Few days later on the second stage of the Sekirei Plan, Kagari was getting more and more unstable. Later in the night, Minato and his four Sekirei showed up to save Kagari, but told them all to stay away. Minato didn't care, he jumps into Kagari's flames that we're surrounding her body. Minato went for the kiss and made Kagari emerge. At Maison Izumo, Kagari asks Minato if she wanted him for her to be known as a male, or female. Minato tells her it doesn't matter to him, and says just to be yourself, and so she did.

Their is also Akitsu, formerly Sekirei No.07 and Roxas's Ashikabi. The reason she was a former Sekirei is because of her ability to form ice is off the charts, meaning it's totally dangerous and highly powerful. Her Sekirei crest is implanted on her forehead, meaning she is discarded or scrapped (At least that's what Kagari calls it.) Her personality is usually being quiet and only speaks a few words. She's quiter melancholic and extremely bashful. She calls Roxas her master most of the time. She and Roxas met when she was at a park in the middle of the night. Roxas found her only wearing a lab coat on a nearby bench. Long story short, Roxas protested to come with him, and will keep her safe. Even though Akitsu does not have the ability to be winged, Roxas still considers her his Sekirei, and she considers Roxas her Ashikabi.

Then there's Roxas. Roxas has a pretty long history when he was a child. It tells about how his life all fell a part just by a single mistake. At birth, Roxas was born with a weird birth side effect. He wields a powerful element, a vampire, a rare species that is nearly extinct. Roxas is that last Vampire. It was inherited by his unknown father, who is now deceased. His mother Yume, Sekirei No.08, did not inherit Roxas for him to become a Sekirei.  
>Seven years after his birth, Roxas wasn't properly trained or well-behaved. Growing up with no father was an uneasy task for Roxas, and also for Yume. He as irresponsible, bratty, and was a stubborn child. The only way for Roxas to listen to Yume was by mere violence to knock some sense into him. He always picking fights by other kids that are his age, or other teenagers who starts shit at him. He was hated by many people and was known as "Roxas the Terrible"<br>in his neighborhood. It made Yume furious and she was forced to move out of the city.

At the age of nine, Roxas and Yume lived on a peaceful small village valley on the countryside in Hokkaido. On a stormy night, A group of bandits kidnapped Roxas's mother and torched their home. This action made Roxas go berserk. His body was covered by large black and purple flames (His Vampire element). He managed to burn the bandit that lit his home on fire, and targeted the other two bandits that took his mother. Once he catches up to one of the bandits, Roxas screamed with all his might, creating a strange purple beam shooting out of his mouth, killing the two bandits and severely injuring his mother.

Soon after Roxas returns back to normal, he witnessed his mother, covered in blood. He bawled his eyes out over the half-dead Yume. Yume was a little conscious, but soon to be dead. She slowly sits up towards Roxas and gives Roxas kiss on his lips. (It's not child molestation, mothers do give their children a kiss on the mouth..) It was not an ordinary kiss, it was called a Sekirei kiss. The Sekirei crest on Yume's upper-back appeared over her clothing, shining bright and disappears. It is transferred onto Roxas somewhere on his body. It was lit on the left side on his palm, shining bright. This meant she transferred all her power (She's a Fist Type) to Roxas, making him a Fist Type, but does not know yet. Yume's finals words to Roxas, "Believe in yourself, my son. You...will...survive..." As she finished her last sentence, she collapses on the muddy rain puddle. Roxas stares at Yume's dead corpse, and screams out of fear.

Two years passed after the death of his mother traveled from Hokkaido to Tokyo by foot. He lived all alone in the giant city, either stealing or finding food in order to survive. Time was running out for Roxas. He tiredly walks at a nearby Cherry Blossom park, lying down on a bench at midnight, dying from starvation and dehydration. Roxas never knew he would die someplace normal. But he was sort of happy to die in a peaceful, quiet park white the moon shining bright on the night sky. The moment he passes out and loses consciousness, Two women was passing by the bench Roxas was on, and sees Roxas half dead. One of the women had shiny white hair, wearing all black with a lab coat on, with a cigarette in her mouth, named Takami Sahashi. The other was a had gray hair wearing an old Discipline Squad outfit with a gray kimono over her shoulders named Karasuba, Sekirei No.04. Karasuba noticed how a Sekirei crest lies on his left palm, and questions Takami who this boy is and did he escape. Takami responded that she never seen him befor in her life. Karasuba decided to pick up the boy, and takes hiom back to MBI Headquaters.

Four hours went by after Takami and Karasuba found Roxas. He wakes up in a giant lab room with seven other people with him from a distance. He gets of the bed and see's four other people in the same outfit Karasuba was in, three women, and one man, Sekirei's No.01, No.02, No.03, and No.05. There was also a little brown haired child that was laying on a bed next to him. Roxas accidentally sneezes and catches Takami and the five Sekirei's attention.

Karasuba stares at the timid Roxas, then walks up towards him. Roxas was afraid, shivering in fear. "Leave that boy alone Karasuba!" Takami shouted. She ignored her order, and stands in front of Roxas. What he see's is evil in Karasuba's eyes, looking like death. Her attitude changes into a friendly, gentle smile, giving Roxas a pat on his head. She calmly strokes Roxas's dirty blonde hair. Roxas was a little scared, but begine to take a liking to Karasuba, Roxas smiles, then quietly cries and gives Karasuba a hug, placing his head on her bladder area, and wrapping both of his arms around her bottom. Karasuba's fellow Discipline Squad members, Miya Asama, Matsu, Kazehana, and Mutsu we're all surprised and gasped because no one, I mean no one has ever done something like this to Karasuba. Roxas cried, and cried until he was able to stop. Ten minutes later, Roxas was given so many questions by the five Sekirei, and Takami asks how is he a Sekirei when the original total of Sekireis are 108, not 109. Roxas replied that it was given by his mother. They all asked who was his mother. It was to hard for Roxas to talk about her so instead, he gives Takami a picture.

"Oh...my god. It's Yume." Takami whispered, but was overheard by the Discipline Squad. Roxas tells them all he killed her by accident. The last thing he tells them that his mother gave him a kiss called Sekirei Kiss and the Sekirei crest appears on his left palm. He points out where she kissed him, and walks towards the bed where he was sleeping, laying down on the floor leaning against the counter. The girl that was sleeping on the bed wakes up. She's sees Roxas on the floor, seeing sad gleaming blue eyes staring back her. She cheerfully smiles at Roxas, and jumps off the bed. She introduces herself to Roxas, and learns that her name is Musubi, Sekirei No.88. Roxas sadly smiles and introduces himself to her. Takami calls out to Roxas, telling him it is time for a DNA scanning. Roxas quickly nodded and waves goodbye to Musubi.

Ten minutes after saying goodbye to Musubi, Roxas was laying on a bed, with a bunch of a technology surrounding him in the small room. He was with Takami who is preparing the DNA scan, and with Karasuba, who is telling him he's going to be fine repeateadly while holding his hand. The preperations we're ready to go and the scanning of Roxas was in motion. Roxas quickly closes his eyes tight. A bright light shines over Roxas from above, then continues to hover up and down for thirty seconds. The scanning was complete, then Karasuba and Takami turns to the nearby computer looking at Roxas scan test. Roxas gets off the hard, uncomfortable bed while rubbing his eyes. Takami places her fist on her lower lip, like she was thinking of something and writes down on her clipboard. Roxas tried to get a glimpse, but the counter was too high. Takami and Karasuba learns that Roxas is a half Sekirei with a demonic element he was inherited. Karasuba nods her head, she was impressed, and puts an evil like grin on her face.

The three walked out of the scanning room. Karasuba gets everyone's attention to let everyone know that she will be taking Roxas under her care. Roxas and everybody in the lab we're all surprised. Roxas showed another side of happiness then gives Karasuba another hug. She chuckles and embraces Roxas into her arms and crouches down to Roxas's height. She tells Roxas she is going to make Roxas a strong, powerful Sekirei. To start off by teaching him to become a swordsman. Roxas was still bewildered but nods in agreement. Karasuba gives Roxas one last smile, then kisses his forehead. Once again, everyone gasped. Karasuba stood up, placing her hand on Roxas head comforting him. She turns to Takami and tells her to take Roxas to the adjustment room for new elements. She hands her a list of elements such as, the fire element like No.06, water element like No.09, and wind element like No.03. Takami understood and takes Roxas to the adjustment room. He was scared, but Karasuba holds his hand telling him it's going to be okay. The small Roxas smiles and nods.

[ Note: I'll upload Chapter One as soon as I finish writing, then typing it. Give me feedback if you like. Thanks! ]

[ Side Note: soooo, apparently my notebook that had chapter one for this story, was stolen. I was inside my binder and I have to redo it all over again -_- So sorry guys. Be patient please? :) ]


	2. Chapter 1

[ Note: ...Welcome to the second season of my fanfiction Sekirei: Rebirth. We continue from the point where Roxas passed out during his incident about killing his mother Yume, in his mind. He's been unconscious for at least two weeks... ]

...Wednesday, December 12, 2025 [10:44am]...

Roxas, still unconscious, was having a dream when he was a child. He dreamed about being in his childhood park filled with nothing but Cherry Blossom trees on a small hill in the spring time with his mother, having a little picnic. Yume and Roxas laughed and laughed, having a great time.

"Thank you for having a picnic with me mom! I'm having a great time!" Roxas smiled as his mother chuckles.

"You are welcome my son. I'm having a great time as well."

Just as Roxas gobbles down his last rice ball, he stands up as the wind blows. He looks all around to see flying Cherry Blossom pedals flying across him, which was a beautiful site. He continues to laugh. As soon as Roxas turns around, for some reason he see's Yume, covered in blood, dying. Roxas eyes widens. "Mo...MOTHER!?" He jogged towards Yume, kneeling beside her.

"MOTHER! MOTHER WHAT HAPPENED!?" The little Roxas shouted.  
>The bloody Yume looks at Roxas, smiling. "I'm sorry Roxas, I won't be able to see you grow up to a young man."<p>

Roxas panics shouting to call 911, but no one listened. The pedestrians kept walking and walking, until some strange illusion starts. all the pedestrians turn into Saxor, looking at Roxas. Roxas was shocked and confused. He looks back down at Yume, dead. "MOOOOTTHHERR!"

All the Saxors laughs making Roxas to look at all of them. Roxas pupils begins to twitch in fear as tears come out of his eyes. The Saxors stopped laughing, speaking in a dark tone.

"Looks like you killed your poor mother Yume Roxas. How does that make you feel?"

" I-I didn't kill her! I don't know what happened!" Roxas stuttered.

"You happened you foolish child!" Saxor ranted. "Because of you, your mother is dead! By your hands!" Saxor gives Roxas an evil smirk.

Roxas grits his teeth, and charges at the multiple Saxors. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted. He attempted to charge into Saxor, but his whole body through his opposite self. Roxas turns around, looking back as Saxor turns around laughing. All the multiple Saxor's combine into one Saxor. Roxas stares back at him in anger.

Roxas screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Saxor laughs again. "Don't you get it?" He walks up to Roxas. "I'm your spirit, dummy." Saxor kicks Roxas making him fall to the ground.

Roxas grunts just as he tried to pick himself up, but he is held down on his back, with Saxor's foot on Roxas's stomach. Saxor puts more pressure on Roxas's stomach. Roxas yells outin pain just as he coughs out little amounts of blood gasping for air. "Why...are you doing...this?"

Saxor lowers himself close to Roxas. "Because you betrayed me, little bastard. You and me, we we're suppose to take over Tokyo."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas questioned.

"I'm your spirit, and you are The Prince of Sekireis. But you are getting all the credit but NOT ME? THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?" Saxor growled.  
>The kid Roxas was still puzzled, as if Saxor might be going crazy.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Roxas says.

This made Saxor "Tsk!" And kicks Roxas again in the gut. Roxas gasped for air again, and gets kicked five more times. Saxor sits back up straight, looking at the timid Roxas. Saxor unsheathes his sword, holding it with one hand. "You are pathetic Roxas. Just pathetic." He added.

He maneuvers Roxas to make him lie on his back. Roxas, unable to move in pain with on eye open panting, he thinks to himself.

_'What...what is he talking about, Prince of Sekireis? What does a Sekirei even mean?'_ Saxor shows signs of disgust and raises his arm that is wielding a katana. "Say goodbye Roxas. But hey, look on the bright side, at least you'll get to see Yume. In hell." Saxor grins, and swings his arm down to stab Roxas.

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Soon as Roxas screamed in his dream, Roxas screamed in reality. Awaken from his unconscious state, he sits up quickly. Akitsu stirs up in her sleeping seeing Roxas is up. She tried saying "master" but was stopped when he was panting in fear. He was drenched in cold sweat, looking down at his sheets, Roxas began to cough severely. Each time he coughed, more and more pain impacts on his chest. He clamps his chest, laying back down, breathing hard.

Akitsu looks at Roxas. "M-master, are you okay, what is wrong?" She spoke in a melancholic voice.

Roxas finally able to catch his breath, he looks at his Sekirei.

"Master?" She says again.

"Ak..itsu." Roxas says calmly. He looks back up at the wooden ceiling. This time he raises his left arm in the air. He unballed his fist, and see's his Sekirei crest imbedded in his palm. He sighs, and slumply drops his arm down, landing on Akitsu's waist. Akitsu blushed.

Roxas quickly looked at Akitsu. "Oh, sorry about that Akitsu...And yes, I'm okay."

Akitsu slowly nods, continuing to look at Roxas. Both Roxas and Akitsu stares at each other for fifteen seconds. Finally Roxas blushed pink a little, he moves closer to Akitsu. Akitsu blushed more, wondering what Roxas might do. Roxas moves in closer...closer, until he was able to get near Akitsu's face, and pressed his lips against hers. Akitsu was a little surprised, but accepted his offer by closing her eyes, kissing him back. As a normal Sekirei, once in contact with another human being's saliva by kiss, Sekirei's are abled to be winged and have four beautiful lit up wings sprout out their backs. Akitsu still wasn't able to achieve her wings, but still considers Roxas her Ashikabi. Roxas places his right hand on Akitsu's waist, kissing her more affectionally. Akitsu slowly pushes off Roxas's lips, making a wet saliva separating apart from Akitsu's and Roxas's lips. Akitsu slowly maneuvers on top of Roxas, sitting on top of her Ashikabi's stomach.

Roxas looks at his naked Sekirei. "Akitsu..."

Akitsu looks back down at Roxas. "Master. May...may I ask you a question?" She spoke in a soft voice.

Roxas nodded. "What is it..?"

Akitsu reaches out for Roxas's arm hand with her left arm. She softly places her hand on top of Roxas's hand, and gently places it on her bare left breast. Roxas blushed again, letting her keep his hand on her breast. "How, how long has it been since we did this Master?"

She begins to swivel Roxas's hand on her breast in a circle. Roxas was mute for five seconds. He was focused that the fact that his fully naked Sekirei is on top of him. He tried not to leer so much at Akitsu's ampled breasts, but couldn't help himself.

He looks looks up at Akitsu. "I think we did this before we moved into Maison Izumo." Roxas replied. Akitsu gradually lies down on Roxas's stomach. Her breasts we're leaning against Roxas's chest, like a balloon being stepping on and turns into an oval. Roxas was getting nervous. He and Akitsu have never gotten this far when making love, so he tries to please her as much as he can. Roxas wraps his arms around Akitsu's waist, interlocking his hand together and pulls her close, coming in for another wet kiss.  
>'<em>Wow, I forgotten how amazing Akitsu's body is.<em>' Roxas though to himself.  
>Akitsu was into the kissing so much that she slips her tongue inside of Roxas mouth, making contact with his tongue. It was taken by surprise by Roxas, but he was french kissing her back. This action was making Akitsu lasciviously groan in excitement. Roxas opens his eyes, seeing his Akitsu's sexually aroused eyes making contact to him. Akitsu then slowly cocks her head back up, sucking his tongue upwards, sitting back upward.<p>

"Rox..as..." Akitsu whispered slowly.

Roxas quietly chuckled, and says, "Wow Akitsu, I've never seen you like this before..."  
>Akitsu looked away bashfully with one finger on her lower lip. "P-please don't say that Master. It's embarrassing.." Akitsu looked back at him not turning her head.<p>

Roxas nodded, and places his hands on her hips. '_Heheh. I think she's ready for the second stage. Time to make my move._'

Once said, Roxas sits up off the bed picking Akitsu up. Akitsu was confused about what's he going to do next. Roxas gently places her on the bed on her back, and gets on all fours looking down at his Sekirei. Akitsu, looking innocent but still wonders what Roxas is about to do. Roxas smiled.

"Do you want to start what a couple do after a make out session?" Roxas spoke in a soothing voice.

Akitsu looked at Roxas gleamy blue eyes, and gets what he means, then faintly blushes. "M-M-Master...I don't think-"

Akitsu was interrupted when he hears the bedroom door make a slow, high pitched creaking noise. He looks up and see's a shadowy figure shaped like a human being. Roxas couldn't tell who that person was, so he squints to see a purple haired woman wearing a traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, and a metal ladle in her hand. Miya Asama. Roxas gapes his eyes wide as Miya slowly walks inside the bedroom. Akitsu looked at Miya walking forward, but upside down in her point of view. Roxas quickly gets off Akitsu and springs off the bed.

"Oh shit, Miya, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Roxas protested.

Miya continued to walk up to Roxas. "Oh, is that so? Becuase it appears to me that you we're about to do something concupiscent. Under my roof." Miya smiled.

Miya's smiles. Sometimes, it isn't an ordinary smile. Usually sometimes when breaking a rule in Maison Izumo, Miya likes to give out a sweet smile, but any resident in Maison Izumo knows that smile means that you are going to be severely punished. Roxas looked at the smiling Miya with a hannya mask appears behind her back.

"Honestly Miya-"

*WHACK! WHACK!*

Miya hit both Roxas and Akitsu on their heads with her metal ladle.

"Ooooooowwwwww!" Roxas quietly yelled as he rubs his head. "Miya!"

Akitsu began to rub her head.

Miya opens one eye and smiles, aiming her ladle towards Roxas's face. "For doing an illicit action in my home," She points her ladle at Akitsu now. "There will be no breakfast for the both of you today, and tomorrow." Miya says with a demeanor tone, then she turns around to walk out the bedroom.

Roxas panicked. "Two days!? Oh come on Miya, why do you have to be so harsh?"

"You know the rules Roxas, and you broke that rule. Anyone who breaks a rule will be punished. Is that understood?" She turns around smiling with her eyes closed.

Roxas sighed and pouted in a cartoon like gesture and murmurs, "Yes ma'am..."

Miya gave Roxas a small chuckle. "Oh, and Roxas?" Miya calls his name one last time. Roxas looks up all teary and stares back at her.

"I'm glad that you've finally awoken. Everyone was getting worried my dear." Miya opened her eyes and gave Roxas a friendly wink.

Roxas looked away blushing a light pink color. "Ohh, umm. Yeah, thanks." He roguishly smiles back at Miya, still rubbing his head where Miya attacked him.

Miya gave another chuckle and walks out Uzume's bedroom door making a right in the hallway.

[11:10am]

Roxas sighed and walks to the curtain closed window. "Such a nice way to greet a friend who's been in a coma for two weeks." He muttered.

"Master?" Akitsu spoke. "Why we're we attacked by the landlady?"

Roxas opened the curtains, then turns to his Sekirei. "It's because she doesn't allow sexual relations with your other."

"Oh..."

Roxas turned back facing to the outside. He placed his hand on the cold, cold freezing window. Roxas then opens up the window and a blast of cold air comes flying inside the room, making his hair fly in the breeze. He sticks his head out the window, looking up in the sky. He smiles, and blows his breath out of his mouth, making a thick layer of smoke.

'_It's finally December huh? The best time of the year..._ '

He thought to himself as he looks straight, seeing trees, cars, houses, and other things covered in snow. Just as he blows again, he hears his name in a weird tone. Roxas turns around and sees the naked, shivering Akitsu.

"What's the matter?"

Akitsu teeth starts to chatter as she talks. "C-c-can you close t-the window? I-it's pret-ty cold..."

Roxas chuckled as he closes the window. "I thought you love the cold. You are an Ice elemental aren't you?

Akitsu nods. "It's true, but I get pretty cold when i'm naked."

Roxas learned something new today and smiled at her. Roxas walks around his bed, making his way to his closet. Just as he slides it opened, the first thing he see's is nothing but hangars. He looks down to see's all his used clothing in the basket.

"Auuuhh, God dammit.." He said in a annoyed voice. "I hope Minato is okay if I just borrow a shirt..." He turns around , looking at Akitsu putting on her white kimono and her chains to support it. Roxas walks out of the bedroom. Roxas happens to look left out the hallway window looking down in the backyard. He see's Kusano and Matsu making a snowman. Roxas chuckled softly saying, "Why do I get the feeling that is suppose to Minato out of snow?" He shrugged and knocks on Minato's door. "Knock Knock. You in here Minato?"

...No response...

"He must be out." Roxas twist's the door knob slowly, making a small crack to see if he is sleep or not. Roxas pokes his head inside, looking left and right. Seems to be he isn't inside, and Roxas widely opens the door walking towards his closet. He slides the door open, and see's a black T-shirt on a hangar. Jackpot. He snags the shirt of the hangar, putting it on.

[ Switching to Roxas's point of view ]

Haha! Looks like the shirt fits! I hope Minato doesn't mind if I borrow this. I walk out the door calling for Akitsu.

"Akitsu! Can you bring me my laundry basket out the closet please?"

I didn't hear her reply, but i'm betting she's getting the basket. I walk out Minato's room, closing his door just to be nice. Walking towards the hallway's window again, I see that my theory was correct. The snowman is suppose to be Minato. I tried to hold in my laughter, so I covered my mouth. That's suppose to be Minato? To be honest, that is the ugliest Minato's I've ever seen! But I'll keep that as a secret. Hearing a soft voice, "Here you go , Master."

I turn to see Akitsu handing me my laundry basket.

"Thank you." I said in a charm voice. I let out a friendly sigh. "Alright! Let's go downstairs to eat breakfa-"

I stopped myself.

Akitsu wondered why I stopped, so she asked me whats wrong with me. I turned to her, making another crying gesture.

"I completely forgotten that we can't have breakfast because of what we did!" I whined. Akitsu stared at me like I was some kind a weirdo, and like always, she responds with an "Oh.." A tear drop gesture drops from her head. She must think I'm pathetic because i'm whining like a little bitch. She called out my name, and I put my attention on her. "Why don't we make our own breakfast Master?" Akitsu suggested. I froze. Why didn't I think of that? I gave Akitsu a kiss on the cheek, saying that's a good idea. Doing that made my Sekirei blush, and she looking away bashfully smiling. I laughed. She looks sooo cute when she's like that.

...On the first floor in Maison Izumo...

We later go downstairs to the dining room. Soon as I make my last step on the stair, I stubbed my toe on the telephone stand like a dumbass. The pain, the pain was real. I felt like I got stunged by millions of bees or wasps on my pinkie toe. The pain was so unbearable, I yelled out, "The F-Bomb" really loud. Akitsu asked if I was okay, and I nodded once more.

"I don't allow profanity in my house Roxas!" I heard Miya yelled in a distance. I continued to lumped across the long downstairs hallway saying "Sorry Miya!"

"Roxas is awake?"

Oh my god. I know who's voice that is...I see a woman wearing a short, skimpy purple Chinese dress that goes up to her upper thighs. Her cheeks are plush red, and I see she's holding a Sake bottle. Kazehana, for some reason everyone says that i'm her Kouhai, just because she's always clinging to me all the time. Just as she charges at me, the first thing I see was her giant breasts. "Well shit..." I say as she tackle hugs me to the ground, making my laundry fly in the air and straight to the ground.

"Roxas! Roxas! I thought you would never wake up!" She cried out.

"Kazehana..." I looked at her, looking back at me with tears rolling down her eyes. "Kazehana, you're drunk aren't you."

Kazehana lied her head on my upper chest. "No i'm not...Well, maybe I got a little tipsy..."

Oh yeah sure, tipsy my ass! Just look at her, her cheeks a bright crimson! I gave her a little smile. She smiled back as she jumps on top of me. Her breasts we're pressing against me. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help myself. "Kaze-Kazehana! Come on, get off me! It's not that serious."

All of a sudden, I felt her left knee leaning against my crotch. Oh hell no, not this time! I'm not getting myself in trouble twice! With all my might, I placed my hands on Kazehana's breasts, and pushed myself off of her, and scooted back away from her. She gave out a yelp, and looks at me.

"Ohhh my, Roxas you naughty boy! What would Minato do if he saw you doing that?" She yelled out on purpose. Wow, seriously? She set me up.  
>Minato pokes his head out the Shoji door, eyeballing me. "What are you two doing?" Minato asked.<p>

"It's not my fault!" I yelled back. Minato raised an eyebrow. Kazehana turns to Minato looking all innocent.

"Oh Minato! Roxas was groping my breasts like some kind of beast!" She lied.

Minato gave out a sigh, then looks at me again. "Are you serious?"

That chick is such a big fat liar! Clearly you roped me with your knee! I slowly gaped open my mouth. Is Minato seriously about to believe Kazehana's fake story? I mean, come on! She drunk for goodness sakes! "That's not true at all!" I hesitated. I gave out a long groan, picking up my laundry and putting them back into the basket. Thankfully Akitsu came to help me. I looked at her and gave a smile. "Thanks Akitsu."She calmly smiles and nods.

Minato looks at Kazehana telling her to leave me alone. Good, he believes me, until he tells me, "Stop fondling Kazehana dude. You have her don't you?" He points to Akitsu.

"M-me?" Akitsu stuttered, but then starts to blush. "But Master and I already-"

I quickly cover her mouth giving Minato a fake smile. "It's nothing, it's nothing! Really! Eheheh.." Minato rolls his eyes and goes back in the dining room. I sighed in relief, looking at Akitsu. "We can never tell them about what we did. If anyone found out, especially Matsu, this Inn would turn into a Gossip Cafe.." "Find out about what?" A soothed voiced called out from behind me. I turn around to see a curvaceous red haired girl with glasses wearing a dress with cut off sleeves and cut-offs around the hips. It was Matsu. I call her Ma-chan for smiles at me while she fixes her glasses. "Oh, um..." I turned around rubbing my head. "Nothing.." Matsu frowned. "Oh come on." She leans forward next to me. "You can tell Matsu. I won't tell." She giggled. You aren't bribing me this time. I finished picking up my clothes and stand up. "It's alright Ma-chan. I'll you later, maybe." I make my way to the laundry room and Akitsu follows me. I open the door which leads to the bathroom, and unexpectedly see a blonde haired woman, wearing nothing else but panties looking back at me. Shit, it was Tsukiumi. Haven't I have been encountered by so many tits for one day? And the funny part is, the washing machine...was also inside the changing room. I looked to see Tsukiumi turn red, and starting shouting at me,

"Grrrrrrrr, DAMN THEE ROXAS! WHAT ART THOU DOING HERE? Tsukiumi barked.  
>I flinched, closing my eyes trying not to stare at her breasts. "S-sorry Tsukiumi! I was trying to peep, I was only getting to the washing machine that's all!"<br>Tsukiumi covered her breasts with on of her arms, with her free arm, she slapped me across the face. Just like always, Akitsu did nothing to defend me. She'd just stood there looking at me.I placed my laundry basket on the machine, rubbing my face Tsukiumi slapped. Tsukiumi quickly wraps a towel around herself, looking at me, but not in disgust at least. I looked at her, "Well?" Tsukiumi covering her breasts. "W-well what? Thou pervert..?" "Aren't you glad to see me awake at least?" I asked as I put my clothes inside the washing machine. Tsukiumi crosses her arms and gave out a sigh. "Well.." She looked away, then back at me with her normal look, like she's angry or something. "I am sort of relieved that thou art okay. Thee scared the daylights at everyone.." She replied with a British manner. I close my eyes and smiled. "Good. At least you're also happy to see me, especially Kazehana. She pounced on me without hesitation. I'll see you around." Before I could even wave goodbye to Tsukiumi, she instantly pushes me out and told me to stay out when she's changing, then she slams the door in my face. Wow seriously? I don't care, doing something like that doesn't phase me at all...maybe. I turn to Akitsu. "Ready to make breakfast?" Akitsu nodded and I gave her a smile. "You sure? I mean we can skip out and just go to a restaurant to get breakfast." Akitsu shakes her head, looking at me. "It's fine Master. I want to make breakfast with you..." She says. I blushed, and looked down. "Alright." I say.  
>If that's what she wants then it's fine with me. I've never seen her cook before. I slowly hold her hand, walking side by side with her. Her touch feels so soft. Then I get this feeling on mine, that she gently grips my hand, interlocking our fingers. I chuckled as we both walked inside the dining room. "Hi everyone." Only five people in the dining room. Matsu, Minato, Miya, Kagari, and Kazehana. "I see that you're finally awake Roxas." Kagari said. I place my hand on my hip, like some kind of girly-girl. Not gay by the way. "Saying that sounds like you didn't want me to wake up." I gave Kagari a look, but she tells me she doesn't care and looked away. Such a rude bitch aren't you? I wanted to say that. But i'm pretty sure Miya would kick me out for breaking a rule for the third time. So I just kept my mouth shut and walked to the kitchen with Akitsu. Before I started to make breakfast, I asked for Miya's consent if it's okay.<br>"That would be fine Roxas. Just make sure you don't burn anthing in there dear." Miya calls out.  
>"Thank you Miya!" I happily yelled back.<p>

...Back with the others in the dining room...  
>[ Switching to Minato's point of view ]<br>Just as I take a last bite of my breakfast, I clean my mouth with a napkin, and leaning back on the wall. Man, Musubi sure knows how to make a mean omelet. "Hey Miya?" Miya looks at me while cutting her omelet. "Yes Minato?" I sit back up and rest my arms on the table. "I know this is out of the blue, but...I get this strange feeling...that you and Roxas have seen each other before..."  
>"Oh?" Miya answers back taking a bite of her breakfast.<br>I looked down at my plate. "Yeah, I know it's none of my business but-"  
>Miya raised her hand, meaning that she's interrupting me to stop talking. "Oh sorry. I said to much Miya.." Miya chuckled. "No, no. You're fine dear. She places her fork and knife on the china plate, and places her hand on her lap. "I think it is time for me to tell you the truth." I was bewildered. Seems to me I've gotten her attention. "It's a long tale, but I'll keep it short." Miya says. "Yes, it is true. I've known Roxas before the Sekirei Plan was even in play."<br>I gave out a soft gasp. "Wow, really? That long?"  
>Miya nods and turns to Kazehana and Matsu. Matsu nods and looks at me. "It was back when the 1st generation of The Discipline Squad was formed. I also knew Roxas, and so did Kazehana."<br>I was surprised, that they've knew Roxas for that long. I looked at Kagari, asking did he know Roxas, but Kagari shakes his head. Kazehana gulped down some sake, and puts the bottle on the table. "Yeah, Roxas was a good kid back then, until he was in the care of Karasuba. She took my sweet and innocent Roxas away from my arms." Kazehana whined while hugging herself rocking left and right. Man. How come I wasn't aware of any of this? Was I not trusted enough or something?  
>"Plus on the other hand." Miya looks to her right. I looked out to see what she's is seeing. Uzume and Musubi making a snowman. "Uzume and Musubi also knew Roxas when they we're all just children."<br>Since they we're kids? "Since they...we're children?" I say with shock. "Wait, wait, wait. So when Roxas first stepped foot in Maison Izumo, how come Uzume introduced herself to Roxas, even when she knew him from the start? Even you, Kazehana, and Matsu did. You introduced yourself like you never seen him before."  
>Miya closes her eyes for ten seconds, then re-opens them. "To be honest...I wanted to embrace Roxas right into my arms when I saw him." Miya looks down on at the table. "But I simply couldn't.."<br>"Why not?" I asked with sympathy in my voice.  
>"I also wanted to give Roxas a bear hug also. And so did Uzume." Matsu added.<br>"I gave Roxas a hug for the heck of it, even though he didn't remember me when he was a child." Kazehana also stated.  
>I gave out a confused look. None of this is making sense. "Wait, what do you mean 'didn't remember me' ?"<br>Matsu sighed, then gave me a saddened look. Why is Matsu looking at me like that? Was it something I said? "Well...Minato. The reason Roxas doesn't remember me, Kazehana, Uzume, and Miya is because..." Matsu takes off her glasses, wiping her eyes. "It's because he memory of all of us was taken away. It was ordered by Hiroto Minaka..."  
>I froze in place. "Say...say what? The director? Took his memory..?" Everyone nodded. Kagari sits up, being that the fact that she's really into this story. "Wow, this is the first time hearing about something like this." Kagari spoke in interest. Miya nodded. "Yes. The director took his memory by placing Roxas into a chamber, it was not an ordinary chamber. It releases some special knockout gas, which makes the person fast asleep when inhaled. Once that gas slips inside your lung system, it directly sends a message to your brain system, terminating the memories that is dear to you. In other words, The smoke is telling the brain to erase the memories of Me, Uzume, Matsu, and Kazehana."<br>No way. I can't believe what I am hearing...I looked down at the table in silence. The director, he's evil. Taking away somebody's memories just because he knew too much about the Sekirei Plan? And to top it all off...he took the memories of the ones that are dear to him? I clench my fist on my lap. I looks up to see Miya, sadden about this story. I spoke in a soft tone. "Miya..." She looks up at me. "I apologize for bringing up something silly. I didn't know that'll upset this much." Miya shook her head. "No need to apologize. I'm glad you asked Minato. I didn't wanted to make you feel left out." "That is just cruel, and unforgivable." I say with a mad tone. Their was ten seconds of silence in the dining room. But that silence ended when Roxas screams out,"Akitsu, Akitsu! Flip the omelet, I think it's burning!" Everyone in the dining room looks at the Shoji door that leads to the kitchen. The shoji door slowly opens and Roxas pokes his head out of it. "Uhhhh..."  
>Miya looks at Roxas with concern. "Is something the matter dear?"<br>Roxas hesitates. "Oh, uhhhmmm. No...We kinda...burnt the pan."  
>Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Roxas let out several apologizes towards Miya about burning the pan and how he will give her money to replace it. Miya chuckled, telling him it's fine. Roxa is bad at cooking? That's a surprise. "Oh and Miya, remind to never cook breakfast, or anything else again." Roxas added with a pale face.<br>"Alright Roxas." She agreed with a sweet tone.

[ That's the end of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed the second season of Sekirei: Rebirth! Thankz! ]


	3. Chapter 2

[...Welcome to the second chapter of Sekirei: Rebirth eX. Sorry it tong a while to upload chapter one, I was busy with school and shit. You know how it is. Lmao...]

...Wednesday, December 12, 2025 [12:22pm]...

I went back into the kitchen and placed the used pan in the sink cleaning off the burnt sports off. This is the last time i'm cooking for myself again. Akitsu calls for me, I turned around taking off her apron as well.

"What is it?"

Akitsu folds and places the apron on the counter. "What are we going to eat on now?"

I looked at the clock. It's about 12:23pm. "Seems to be morning time is over, so I guess we can eat on something else.." I replied.

I dried off the pan, then placing it on the kitchen ware rack on the ceiling. Never cooking again. It is going to be a living nightmare tomorrow since Miya said we couldn't have breakfast for tomorrow as well, I just hope she changes her mind. I gave out a long sigh. Opening the refrigerator, I see a couple of melon breads inside. My favorite.  
>"You want melon bread?" I asked.<p>

Akitsu nodded. I pull out two melon breads then closed the refrigerator, handing Akitsu a melon bread.

_'I hope they aren't spoiled.'_ I thought to myself as I walked out the kitchen. Akitsu tagged behind me, closing the shoji door.

"How was your cooking Roxas?" Kagari says with a smirk.

"I don't wanna talk about it, it was a disaster." I looked down at Miya. "Can you please change your mind about no breakfast for two days thing?" I pleaded. Miya shooked her head. I had a feeling she would do that, so I drooped my head down.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I meant what I said." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am" I spoke while groaning, and walked out the dining room.

Kagari gave out a small chuckle. "That Roxas is something else.." She turns to Miya. "So, when are you going to tell about 'the thing' we talked about?"

Miya gave a sad look. "It is best not to tell Roxas about. It would just break his heart.."

"Yes. Plus, if he finds out Minka took away his memory of us, I'm pretty sure he would go beszerk, and rampage on the MBI Tower." Matsu added. Kagari understood.

"Then I guess it's for the best then..."

...In Maison Izumo's backyard...

Back to me and Akitsu, I creaked opened the shoji door which leads outside the backyard, seeing Musubi and Kusano playing with snow, and I see Uzume sitting on the wood floor, rocking her legs back in forth. I sit next to Uzume, and Akitsu sits next to me, then I tapped her back. Uzume got startled and jumped up a little. "Where did you come from?" She asked quickly.

"I came from the depths of hell." I laughed.

"Geez Roxas, don't scare me like that! And is that my melon bread you two are eating?" She questioned angrily.

Her melon bread? Shit, I didn't know. Don't get mad at me just because you can't hide your things better. "Oh, this is yours? My bad, we didn't know. I didn't see your name on the wrapper so we assumed it was for anybody."

Uzume rolled her eyes. "I don't care, keep it."

Nice. I took a bite of the melon bread, and it was so good. Eating these just bring back memories. I looked up at the overcast sky and imagined the first time I ate melon bread. It was when I was twelve years old. I was with Karasuba at Takami's apartment. Takami finished baking a homemade melon bread, and the smell of it made my mouth watery. after taking my first bite of it, I was outstanding, then finished it all in five seconds. I opened my eyes again, looking down at the ground covered in snow.

"I know the Sekirei Plan is a gory war between all 108 of us Sekirei."

Uzume looks at me.

"But, I think this is the most peaceful feeling about the Sekirei Plan."

Uzume gave me a puzzled look."What did that come from?"

I ignored her question and looked straight at Musubi and Kusano.

"I'm sure every other Sekirei are getting the same feeling like I am."

Uzume snaps across my face trying to get my attention, and it worked. "Hey, Roxas are you okay?"

I shake my head, telling her that i'm fine. And finally, Musubi finally notices me that I am outside and yells out my name. Kusano looked too, dropping her snowball in shock, she runs towards me. Musubi and Kusano gave me a bear hug, and I wrapped my arms around them like they we're my children. "Hey you t-two, you are b-both covered in snow and it's f-f-freezing." I chattered my teeth as I talked.

"Oh, sorry about that Roxy" Musubi apologized as she lets go of me.

"So how have you all been? Anything new?"

Kusano sits on my right leg. "Not much. Just only one of your friends came over to see you, but I said you we're in a deep sleep."

I raised a brow at Kusano. "One of my friends? who was it?"

"It was Axel and Xion..." Akitsu finally spoke.

"Say what? They came over?"

I was surprised. I totally forgotten about them! Wow, I'm such a terrible friend!

"But it's okay though Roxy. They said they will see you next time. Oh and, Axel asked for his little handheld thingy. So I gave it to him." Musubi smiled. Well, at least that's good. I should have given back his PSP sooner. Oh well, seems to me that it's safe in his hands. I sighed in relief. "Well, that's good." I looked up.

"I wonder how they are doing."

"Oh we are doing just fine Roxas.." I heard from behind me. It was a familiar voice I haven't heard in a while. I turned around to see Xion and Axel. I widen my eyes as Xion gives me a hug. "Hey Xion, Axel! what are you guys doing here?" I stood up. Axel gives me a fist bump.

"We wanted to see what our old buddy has been up to." Axel replied, playing his PSP.

Typical Axel.

"So, how was the E3 convention you two?"

"Don't ask..." Axel replied with an ashamed voice.

Don't ask? What does he mean don't ask. I looked a Xion with my eyebrow raised, meaning what was Axel talking about.

"Axel got into a fight with some other biker dude.."

I held my laughter in, and stood up laughing. "Seriously Axel? What was it about?"

Axel didn't say word. Wow, he's really bummed out. Xion pulls out a camera she took, and opens the camera screen.

" I got it all on tape, check it out it's pretty hilarious!"

I couldn't wait. Musubi and Uzume huddled against behind to see the video, Kusano was hopping up and down to see as well. "Ku wants to see! Ku wants to see!" Kusano cried out. I chuckled, picking up Kusano while she sits on my arm. The video starts up with Axel and some other black haired guy next to him playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It appears to be they must be doing a one versus one with each other, and apparently as always, Axel is losing to the guy badly. Axel in the video shouted, "Bullshit!" and stood up looking at the guy he's battling. "You are a cheating bastard! Quit spraying with that stupid ass LMG and use a sniper!"The guy he was fighting stood up as well, getting up in Axel's. Seeing the random guys' face, it was a clear image of someone I instantly know. It was the Ashikabi of the West, Sanada Nishi. This guy is a gamer? Since when? I thought he was just some washed up biker kid who fucks with his Sekireis all day. Sanada in the video shouts back at Axel.

"Hey man, you wanted to have a 1v1, but you didn't say nothing about using snipers, you quickscoping nerd!"

"What the hell did you just call me? You spray 'n' praying dork!"

"Just keep talking man, I'll kick your ass!"

Axel pushes Sanada away, making him fall to the floor and spranged back up. They are make a huge commotion in the game testing room. Some people we're cheering, some where going, "Oooohhh!"

"Oh okay, so where are pushing now? "Sanada dusts himself off and charges at Axel, tackling him down to the tables. Some of the computers fall down on the table, metal chairs falling over making a loud crashing noises on the solid floor. People we're cheering and chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I gave out a huge sigh.

"Seriously Axel, you need to control your temper." I told the real Axel. Axel continues playing his PSP.

"It's not my fault, if he had just used a sniper to quickscope, none of that would've happened.."

Axel pouted. Xion closes the camera screen, putting the camera away.

"And for pulling off that stunt, Axel and that guy got kicked out for the rest of the day.." Xion added.

Man, if only I was there. Things would've been a little bit peaceful if I was around. Well...I don't blame Axel, Sanada was using an LMG, freaking jerk. I sat back down next to Uzume, chuckling.

"That's too bad Axel, better luck next time~" Axel puts away his PSP and looks down at me, telling me to shut up. Xion and I laughed. There was a awkward silence for about five seconds, until Xion just now remembered something.

"Oh yeah! How did me and Axel do on our entrance exam?" I shrugged my shoulders, but Musubi remembered.

"I know! You passed your's with a ninety-two!"

Xion leaped in the air in joy multiple times.

"Uh...what about me?" Axel asked bluntly.

"You made a score of a seventy-five, you barely passed, but you still made it!"

Axel smiled normally, trying to act cool in front of Musubi. Musubi gives me a hug and cuddles me from behind.

"But poor Roxy failed his terribly.." Musubi giggled.

"Wow, thanks for rubbing it in all over my face Musubi, real helpful." I said glumly.

Musubi giggled again as she continues to cuddle me. Xion sighed at me while Axel is laughing about my score.

"See, See? What I tell you Xion?" Axel looks at me. "I told you you shouldn't have rushed those first twenty-five questions!"

I gave Axel the finger. Meh, it's not like I care about no stupid entrance exam just to get into Shinto Teito University. I learned all the education I need.

"Honestly Roxas, what are you going to do with your life if you keep failing?" Xion asked.

I looked up at her. Wow I've never seen Xion with so much anxiety for me.

"It's fine Xion, really. I don't need some dumb piece of paper to prove that i'm smart.."

"Your loss bro. You gonna miss out all the fun me and Xion will have at that University."

I was mute for about ten seconds, then spoke. "I don't care...I don't care that I'd miss out on all the fun."

I said while looking down upon the snow. Uzume looks at me with worry in her eyes. Xion gets down on one knee, looking at me.

"Roxas. What are you trying to say?"

"...I'm saying that I don't care about getting into some dumb University Xion.." I finally made eye contact with her. "Just face it, i'm not good enough, and you and Axel know that too. I guess that Shinto Teito University isn't just right for me, you know?"

Axel looks at me with no words. But his eyes are telling that i'm making a wrong choice. I tried to add another word, but Xion interrupts me. "No Roxas, I don't know! I don't know what's right or wrong for you anymore! What in the hell happened to you? You aren't your usual self at all! You've dreamed to be in Shinto Teito since grade school! You, me, and Axel! we all did!"

Wow, this is the first time Xion ever yelled at me, or even curse. Well, except for that time at the supermarket. But she tole me and Axel to NOT tell anyone about that embarrassment, even to the readers that's reading this story. Ahem, back to the story line.

"Alright Xion, that's enough.." Axel says in a calm voice. "Remember we came here to reunite with our friend, not yell at them."

Xion didn't say a word, and just nodded.

I hate to see Xion like this. Xion gives me another glance. "Just answer me this Roxas..Tell me, what happened to you? Ever since you've moved here...You barely talk to me and Axel less, you haven't been picking up my calls. And to top it all off, for some reason you have been at the hospital recently."

I continued to look at the snow as Musubi, Kusano, Uzume, and Akitsu we're all silent.

"Just tell me Roxas, anything...what is going on with you?"

She says in a voice like she was about to cry. Even if I did tell her, she still wouldn't understand. And besides, I can't tell her about the Sekirei Plan, it'll get me executed in a heartbeat. I decided to try to make up a lie to her. I look at Xion with a faint smile.

"I don't know what you are implying Xion. Everything is fine. I didn't get a chance to get your calls since i'm always busy with work." I looked at my Sekirei. "I told Akitsu to pick up the calls, but she still doesn't know how to use a cellphone properly still."

Akitsu looked away blushing pink. "S-sorry. Master." She said in a melancholic voice.

"Master? You let your girlfriend call you master, what's up with that?" Axel sneered.

Dammit Akitsu! I told you not to call me that around other people.

"N-no-no! It's not what you think! S-she calls me that on her own!" I stammered.

Akitsu gives me a bewildered look then tilts her head. "Master, but you said tha-"

I covered her mouth so she wouldn't finish that last part of her sentence, then let out a fake laugh. Xion gives me an immense look, like she was annoyed at something. "Riiiiiight, but anyway, like I said, I've been busy with work, and wasn't able to call back."

Xion shakes her head vertically. "Oh, is that so? then what's up with the bandages on the left side of your shoulder?"

Shit.

"Oh this? Mee and the guys from my job just got a little tipsy, and I was dared to...let's just say it has to deal with a rubber band...and a pencil." I rubbed my head laughing nervously.

She looks at me for five seconds.

"Roxas, you baka." She spurted.

She stood up and dusts herself off.

"Well anyway it was good seeing you Roxas. Axel and I are gonna head out to class."

Axel raised a brow. "Wait, class? What class?"

Axel can be a little bit forgetful, Xion facepalms and I sweatdrop.

"You know, the class at the University you idiot."

Axel finally remembered, and says he was only kidding, which we all know he isn't. Xion gives me one final hug and Axel gives me a fistbump. Miya emerges out of the dining room, and on the hallway where Axel and Xion we're.

"Oh, are you two making your departure?" She asks in a polite manner.

"Yes ma'am" Xion nodded. We don't want to be late."

Xion and Axel bows to Miya, and she does the same.

"I see. Good luck at your classes you two." She waves goodbye as the two walked out the front door. Not to sound rude, but i'm glad they left. I didn't want a lecture from Xion about not attending to Shinto Teito U.

"How come you did not wanted to tag along with them Roxas?"

Miya asked. I stood up off the ground, dusting parts of snow of the shirt I borrowed from Minato. "You already know the reason why Miya. I'm not University material.."

I added with a small laugh.

"You kind of do need the education dude. It will make you life easier. Just saying." Minato added from the dining room.

"Says the guy who failed his entrance exams. TWICE!" I partly shouted back at him. "Speaking of exams, shouldn't you be studying for the next one? If you fail he third time, i'm pretty sure Takami would be pissed." I laughed.

Minato started to panic. Looks like I reminded him to study for his exams. I continue to chuckle to myself as I get up and went inside the backyard. I was making my departure to visit my biological Mom.

"Where are you going Roxas?" Uzume questions. I turn to Uzume with a neutral smile.

"I'm just going to visit Karasuba. She must be getting worried about me since I was out."

I tilt my head towards Akitsu, indicating her that she could come as well. She nodded, and gets up. Uzume gives me an anxious face.

"Are you sure about that?"

What does she mean by that? Does she not want me to see Karasuba?

"I'm sure it's fine Uzume." I walked towards her and place my hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're worried about me when i'm around her, and I respect that..." Uzume started to blush a little, and looks away.

"No Roxas, it's not like that I like you, in 'that way'. It's just...well.."

She didn't know what else to say. She must really worry about me, I wonder why. I place my finger on her lip, then she started blushing more.

"Thank you Uzume, but trust me.." I pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be fine.." I hug her for another ten seconds, then I stood up smiling down at smiles back at me shyly. I turn around and walked back to Akitsu.

"Ready to go?"

She nods. "Yes, master."

We both walked out the side of the backyard, holding hands. Uzume looks at the back of us, watching us as soon as we left. " Roxas you stupid jerk. If only you still had your memory. We could have been together sooner..." Uzume sadly stood up to walk back inside the Inn.

[Chapter Two End]


	4. Story Update!

Hello my readers! I have a brief message to you guys. So apparently, my PC has currently stopped working because my Video Cable is somehow not connecting. Even though it is fully plugged inside the computer. I was going to upload Chapter Three of Rebirth eX, but the computer isn't functioning, and I have no way to transfer the story in my USB... So it might take a while to get my computer fixed up, stay alert! Roxas, out!


End file.
